White Chocolate Cake
by Setine
Summary: White chocolate, exquisite, expensive and their favorite. That's why he feared that his father wasn't going to be alive in the morning after his mother found out what they had done. Response to the Candy Challenge.


Muaz. Someone issued a challenge of **Candy. **So, I had to do it. Standard disclaimer applies fools.

**So I went a little above 600 words.**

**

* * *

**

**White Chocolate Cake**

**-**

**-**

**Summary: **

**White chocolate, exquisite, expensive and their favorite. That's why he feared that his father wasn't going to be alive in the morning after his mother found out what they had done.  
**

**

* * *

**

Two Kaibas, one small one and one extremely tall one rounded their heads around the corner. The taller one looked down at his new partner in crime who nodded his little head. He picked up the young boy and tiptoed into the kitchen. The taller one's wife had a tendency to wake up at the slightest noise and the younger one was glad that he was being carried. The taller one placed the small child on a counter top where he cutely waited.

"Ssh Seta, I'll get the cake." The boy nodded, this uncontrollable brown hair bouncing with him as his father took out the cake. His mother always made wonderful cakes, usually with white chocolate, his father's favorite. When his father pulled out the gigantic cake, he placed it on the counter. Seta, being only one and a half years old tried to stand on the counter, and as his father was getting spoons walked face first into his birthday cake. He heard a chuckle and felt himself being pulled out of the cake. There, he saw his father with an amused grin and cake all over him.

Seta started to laugh, but was quickly quieted. His father took a spoon and scraped it across his soft cheeks and fed some cake into his mouth. Occasionally, while between bites, Seta would see his father take a bite from the ruined cake and look up the stairs then feed him one.

"Seta! My cake!" 

Seta laughed at his father's funny expression. He felt himself being scooped up.

"Can I kiss him goodnight?" Asked his father. His mother had an extremely irate face on and snapped, "Why?"

"It may be the last time I see him."

Seta didn't like that idea at all. He squirmed out of his mother's arms, back into the cake and into his father's chest.

"See! He doesn't want me to die either!" His father argued as Seta sat down and grabbed his father's plastic spoon, eating the cake again. His little face was soon covered with cake again and his father cleaned it off with a cloth, but then was smacked in the rear end with it. Soon after he was carried off to bed, cleaned and changed, his mother and father sat down together to finish the cake.

"You have cake all over you Seto." Shizuka complained as her husband scooped some icing with his finger, "And you're be—"

She was cut off by his finger in her mouth.

"You make very good cakes Mrs. Kaiba." Kaiba commented as she released his finger. The white chocolate was exquisite and expensive—but he was just as exquisite and expensive, yes. Now she'd have to purchase another two kilograms of the stuff for Seta's birthday. She licked his cheek that had the taste of white chocolate mint. A very rare taste. Then, when she opened her mouth for him to kiss her, he stuffed more of her cake from the counter top into her face.

"Seto Kaiba!" She exclaimed as he ate the cake from her face. He answered with a muffled 'hmm?'. Occasionally, he would kiss her cheek, her forehead and her ear when he was done eating. She was hoisted on the counter so he wouldn't have to bend to eat the cake off of her face. By now only a mere half was eaten, and the cake lay forgotten while Kaiba kissed his wife senseless.

"I'm going back to bed." She huffed, determined—yet breathless—to make herself seem stern. Kaiba pouted, which looked like he had actually owned a pair of lips, and snuggled up next to his wife.

"Seta gets to be bathed by you… why not me! He fell face first into the cake!" He pressed his forehead against her chin. "Look at me! I'm covered _all over _in cake."

Shizuka noticed the blue smolder and his grip was warm.

The next morning, when Mokuba arrived, there was a smashed cake and a very bored Seta sitting watching TV.

"What are you doing Seta?" Mokuba asked as his nephew grabbed his feet and watched some kid's show. Seta blinked his blue eyes and looked up, "Okaa-san is punishing Otou-san for destroying her cake."

Mokuba did not want to learn more, but just sat there and watched Japanese Sesame Street.


End file.
